


Walk Two Moons

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Hanzo wishes people could see things from his point of view sometimes.





	Walk Two Moons

**Author's Note:**

> LORD HELP ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT OVERWATCH, I'VE NEVER PLAYED IT, WHY AM I HERE
> 
> Requested by lilyrosethedreamer: "8D For the book thing can I go Hanzo from OW and Walk Two Moons? Thank yoooou! Also I love you, good job on all the follows, friend!"

Hanzo understood all too well why most of the others kept their distance. For many of them, they had been Genji’s friends and allies first, and meeting the man who forced Genji to become what he is…Hanzo would hate himself too, if he were them. Most days he still did.

The cowboy and the doctor, in particular, seemed on edge around him. Jesse McCree was close with Genji, and Hanzo would catch him squinting at Hanzo like he wasn’t sure what to think of him, how to feel about him. He soon scuttled off when he saw that Hanzo noticed, but he kept doing it. One of these days Hanzo would confront him over it, probably. Dr. Ziegler was less cold, but her smiles were tight and her eyes distant when she spoke with Hanzo. She leaned away from him slightly, probably unconsciously, and if Hanzo had not been trained to notice tiny details like that he likely would not have noticed. But he did, and it bothered him.

Genji had forgiven him. Was that not enough for them?

Although he supposed he shouldn’t be too hard on them. After all, no matter how Genji insisted that he’d worked through his issues with Zenyatta’s help, that he had forgiven Hanzo for what he’d done, Hanzo still couldn’t bring himself to be content. How could he? Whether Genji forgave him or not didn’t matter. Hanzo had still done something unforgivable. No matter how remorseful he was now, no matter how he wished he could go and take it back, there was no way.

The others did not understand, because they could not see things the way Hanzo did. He understood why they couldn’t, but still, it would have been nice if they would walk two moons in his shoes to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you want to help me out [here's a link](https://agirlnameded.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
